cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Gyze
]] Gyze (ギーゼ Gīze) is the main antagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Z and its corresponding events in the lore. As a race, Gyze is unique to the Cray Elemental clan, specifically to both sides of the card that represents Gyze, Neon Gyze and Dragon Deity of Destruction, Gyze. Background :For Gyze as it appears in the anime, see Gyze (Character). Gyze is the Dragon Deity who governs destruction, in opposition to Messiah, the Dragon Deity who governs creation. Both are opposite sides of the same power. If one were to weaken, the other would grow stronger, and if one were to disappear, the other one world as well. Messiah and Gyze draw power from different sources; Messiah from people's hope, and Gyze from people's despair. In ancient times, during an event known as the Cataclysm, Gyze and Messiah warred with each other to determine the fate of Planet Cray, and indirectly, its counterpart, Earth. Messiah was assisted by numerous warriors of light, while Gyze was served by its servants, the Apostles. Gyze gained the upper hand and created the Zeroth Dragons by absorbing spirits with its "Dragon Bones of Destruction", and the Zeroth Dragons wreaked havoc upon Cray. However, Gyze and its Zeroth Dragons were eventually defeated by Messiah and its forces, and Gyze itself was sealed in an unknown space. One of Gyze's apostles, Evil God Bishop, Gastille, formed a cult in Gyze's name and began setting in motion plans that would span millennia to revive Gyze. Centuries before the present time, Gyze regained enough power to revive itself, but before it could carry out its own revival, Gyze required a vessel to restore its connection with the world. It had been creating candidates for its vessel using its own mana, but none of these held enough significant negative emotion to be possessed by Gyze. Eventually, however, Gyze created Luard, the chosen vessel. Luard was born nameless and had nothing, but he was eventually adopted by Dagda, who he loved as a brother. However, to instill the negative emotions in Luard needed to revive Gyze, Gastille seized control of Shiranui's body and had him kill Dagda. Luard trained for years to get revenge on Shiranui, but right as he confronted Shiranui, he learned that the person responsible for killing Dagda was Gastille. Gastille appeared before him and took him away. The Apostles assembled once more to attack Cray and prepare the world for Gyze's arrival. During the final battle between Messiah's forces and the Apostles, Gyze reincarnated and appeared in Relics, with Luard in its chest cockpit. Gyze fought against Chronovisor Heritage, who was currently close to Gyze's power level due to him being granted power by Messiah, and Gyze did not notice when Shiranui climbed onto Gyze's chest and cut out Luard. Gyze attempted to retrieve Luard, but when that failed, Gyze attempted to detonate itself to destroy the world. However, Chronovisor unleashed its energy on Gyze, and just before Gyze could detonate, both disappeared. Both Chronojet Dragon and Gyze were presumed dead. In the aftermath, Relics crumbled, and the remnants of the Apostles' forces were finished off. Eventually, Messiah would slowly began to disappear due to its counterpart being gone, but the world was saved. List of Gyze Grade 0 Grade 4 Category:Gyze Category:Cray Elemental